


a pencil that says "I love you"

by Somnacin



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, because this fandom needs more high school fics, because trans robert is best robert, high school fic, little inception squad and arthur mention at the end, rarepair winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnacin/pseuds/Somnacin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16-year old Robert Fischer jams a pencil into Eames's arm. Daniel Eames falls in love.</p><p>(unbeta-ed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a pencil that says "I love you"

Robert didn't mean for Eames to become his best friend. As the son of one of the richest men in Australia, he also hadn't expected to end up in a public secondary school. His father had told him that if Robert wanted to be successful, he had to endure hardships in life, which somehow included public school. Frankly, the younger Fischer believed that his life was tough enough. For Robert, he had to practically beg his father to let him continue living in the house after coming out as transgender a couple years ago. Maurice believed in keeping up the best public appearances, and having a transgender son did not help him with that. Robert tried to get back onto his father's good side, but it was hard as the young Fischer was constantly called a disappointment by the only family he had left. 

So really, it was quite understandable that Fischer tended to stay in the school's library most afternoons, quietly reading or doing his homework. He certainly didn't mean to jam a pencil into one of the most popular kids in the school, but Robert didn't always have the best luck.

Daniel Eames, or Eames as he preferred to be called, was one of the most well-known kids attending Robert's school. While he wasn't wealthy or the son of Australia's top oil companies, Eames was known throughout the school for his mischief and tendencies to flirt with the girls, guys, and teachers. He had never spoken a word to Robert until that day either.

Robert tried to pull the pencil out of Eames's arm. 

"Fuck! That hurt, mate." A low, almost gravelly tone comes from Daniel's mouth and he looks at the pencil in his forearm. Robert is taken aback by the language, as well as the fact that there's a mechanical pencil sitting in Eames's arm. Robert's face quickly turns to a look of concern.

"Uh, don't you think you should try to get that removed? It's already five in the evening, I think the nurse has left already but I can see if I can get someone to help you." Robert stammers a bit, afraid of how Eames might react.

Eames actually begins to laugh at Robert's proposal of help. "Nah, we're all good. I think it'll be real great when I come home and my mum hears about how the great Robert Fischer jammed a pencil into my arm." Eames has a big grin on his face, especially as he sees Fischer get worried.

"Oh my god, Eames, I am so sorry. Please don't tell your mother, I'm sure we can fix things here. I don't you or her to get angry at me." Fischer's quite embarrassed by now. His first time speaking to the attractive teen and he makes a complete fool of himself? Not the best move, Robert. However, Eames doesn't seem to mind at all.

"Don't worry Robert, my mum'll think this is hilarious. Just come to my house and I'm sure everything will work out fine. You can't possible be having fun being alone in the library, and my mum will finally see that I do have friends." Eames sounds a bit sad at the end of his words, but quickly smiles again. 

"C'mon Robbie. I bet you've never even stepped foot into an apartment."

As Eames starts putting Fischer's schoolwork into his bag, Robert just stands still, dumbfounded. Eames called him Robbie? Eames doesn't bring friends home? Fischer's a bit surprised that Eames is still talking to him, offering him to visit his apartment. Robert just watches Eames for a bit, until he looks back up at Robert.

"Hey, I appreciate it when good looking guys stare at me, but there's still a pencil in my arm. Let's get going, all right?"

Blushing, Fischer just nods and follows Eames out of the library, off to begin a new friendship with the teen.

20 years later, and Eames and Robert are hosting the self-proclaimed "dream team" over for dinner. Fischer can almost manage to see a smile on Arthur's stoic face as Eames recalls how him and Robert met.

"And so right as I look up into the face of the person who stabbed a pencil through my arm, I knew it was love." Eames is smiling at Robert, not caring about their company. Fischer just blushes, and drinks his wine. Eames is still the loud, unabashed man he met in school, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> for rarepair winter.
> 
> oh god I pushed this deadline very late. I felt the need to do robert/eames because this ship is my baby and I love Robert Fischer with all of my heart. Him being trans is touched upon very lightly in this fic but I just love the HC of him being a trans guy.


End file.
